


Summer Christmas

by allamchick



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2013-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-30 00:23:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1011813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allamchick/pseuds/allamchick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur throws a Summer Christmas party on June 25th!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> For the tumblr prompt Summer Christmas!

Summer Christmas Day! The sun shone bright and hot as Arthur set plates, utensils, and napkins around the picnic table in his yard. A young beech tree grew nearby, and Arthur had decorated it with streamers and confetti. Each chair held a colorfully painted sign with a guest's name on it, so everyone knew where to sit. Snoopadoop was unimpressed, preferring to laze nearby on the lawn, eyes half-closed against the bright glare. 

"Arthur," Carolyn called from inside, "where are the crackers?"

"In the top cupboard, mum! I made them myself!"

He could just hear Carolyn mumble an "Oh, dear" under her breath. Snoopadoop yawned and rolled onto her back.

"Not now, Snoop! I'm busy! I'll pet you later!"

But he stopped and considered; wasn't it Summer Christmas for dogs, too?

"Oh, alright girl, Happy Summer Christmas!" Arthur said as he knelt down to rub Snoopadoop's belly. She panted happily, her back leg bouncing up and down.

The guests began to arrive as Carolyn carried out the crackers and colorful plastic cups. Martin brought Theresa and Maxi, neither of whom had ever heard of Summer Christmas.

"But are there presents like regular Christmas?" Maxi asked, jumping up and down.

"Yes," Arthur replied, ruffling the boy's hair, "but only for very good little kings."

"Yay! I'm a good king!" Maxi cried.

"Sometimes," Theresa whispered to Martin before pecking his cheek with a soft kiss.

Douglas arrived next, holding several colorfully-wrapped parcels. Maxi gaped.

"You must be Christkindli," the boy said in awe.

"No, I'm Douglas. But I do have a present here for....um...I can't quite read this. Is it Mark, Manny, Maddy....hmm....it begins with an M...." he teased with a smile.

"Maxi! Maxi! I'm Maxi!"

"Oh, yes! So it is! Maxi, this must be for you."

He handed a present wrapped in red and green paper to the excited boy and chuckled. It had been years since his own daughter grew so excited over presents. Maxi opened it to reveal an toy airplane that looked very much like Gerti.

"Martin! Look! An airplane! Now I can fly a plane just like you and Douglas!" He zipped around the yard with the plane over his head, making buzzing noises and laughing joyfully.

It was Summer Christmas Magic.

Herc brought the punch, which he made to Arthur's specifications.

"Yes, Arthur, I remembered the lemon slices and the pineapple juice," he said with a nod. "I made it just the way you told me to."

"Brilliant! Well, it looks like everyone's here so why don't we sit down and start our Summer Christmas party!"

Looking at everyone seated at the picnic table, laden with food and gifts, Arthur counted his blessings. Only 6 more months until he could do this all over again!


End file.
